Quest:Researcher's Revenge
Objectives Become Researcher Infle's assistant and carry out his revenge on the unidentified creature. Summary "Good thing you're here. I've been thinking about the unidentified creature in the bath. He's quite the little devil to take research tools, which are as important to a researcher as his life... A research assistant's job is to make sure that the researcher can focus on his research and not have to worry about anything else. VERY important! I'd like you to take my revenge on the unidentified creature for me. I don't want anything that drastic. Three times! You can draw on his face, pinch him, tickle him, whatever you want. Just bully him 3 times." Notes *After finishing Bring Me Research Tools, talk to Infle until he starts this quest. *A good technique is to use "Skill" or "Teeth" then "Dodge." You can also cancel the battle if you fail to hit the enemy/get hit in the first round, to give yourself a head-start. Here is the result for each option when you attacking if it hits: **Use Weapon : 10 damage, high accuracy. **Use Skill : 20 damage, medium accuracy. **Use Teeth/Bite : 50 damage, low accuracy *If you lose, you will be teleported to the Mora inn. You can restart the battle by walking near one of the ??? - Spots in the water (mora 116, 82), so the Black Shadow will be available again for battle. The NPC battle is similar to the Seal of Mjolnir Dwarf. It's advised to cancel the battle when your HP is below 60. *You may be asked to repeat some steps after the 6 hour wait for the second set of samples. Doing so will reward additional Mora Coins. Rewards *1,000,000 Base EXP *4,000,000 Job EXP *36 Mora Coins Completion "You're here? Finally, the experiment results are all in. Do you want to look at the results?" at the results. "You're curious about the results? Really??? Okay, here it is." --- Researcher: Infle Research Assistant: Research Topic: Bath of Mora Village Aim: To investigate the mysterious power of the bathwater and to find out ways to better utilize the water. Methods #Obtain and unidentified DNA sample. Obtained a sample of an unidentified DNA and collected more samples to look further into it. #A comparison analysis on the unidentified DNA concluded that the DNA belongs to an unidentified creature living in the bathwater. Results concluded in swordfish DNA. #Research on the puddles around the village. From the four puddles around the village, confirmed testing substances were distributed evenly across the puddles. It is thought that the four puddles combine and result in the mysterious power. Material Analysis *Temperature: 33.5°C *PH: 9.8 *Solid Residues: 176 *K+: 0.23 *Ca++: 1.83 *Cl-: 26.2 *HCO3-: 31.0 *H2S: 1.7 *Na++: 51.9 *Mg+: 0.03 *SO4-: 5.0 *F: 12.8 *SiO2: 23.9 *Li: 0.06 *CO3+: 22.8 *Sr: 0.04 *Ge: 0.004 *T-Solids: 165 *Electric conductivity: 500 *Longitude: 4.6 --- "There are no volcanoes around the area and no record of volcanoes in the past, but the high water temperature is that high... Isn't that surprising? The ingredients are... yes, there are certainly substances that are beneficial for you normans. But, there are also substances that are fatal to us Rafles or other races. And if you look at the electric conductivity, it is quite higher than that of average water. My theory is that this must be the cause of the mysterious power. That's what I'm thinking about. Anyhow, there is something at work that science cannot explain in the bathwater... Take the unidentified creature, for instance. How strange that a fish can live in such warm water? I'm not satisfied with the research results and conclusions. I guess, in the end, it will remain a mystery... I suppose it's time for your reward for helping me out so much. Did I talk to you about the reward before the experiment? That you won't be sorry that you helped out? I was thinking about what you would want for your reward... and felt a little... sad... ... During our short time here together, working on these projects, I sent you all over the place. It must've been hard, but you didn't complain at all. And unlike some of the other guys I've had, you never skipped work. I suppose I've grown fond of you, so it saddens me to say goodbye... But thank you anyhow. I've been researching for a while, but I've never met an excellent research assistant as you. The best research assistant in my life... is you, !!! If we happen to run into each other again, let's work on a research project once more." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Researcher's Revenge